


Can I offer you a pair of hands in these trying times?

by SethTalon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body horror tw, Gen, body horror trigger warning, technically body horror, trigger warning body horror, tw body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTalon/pseuds/SethTalon
Summary: hit up a prompt bot 3 times and got "hands", "trapped in a birdcage", and "jewelry"





	Can I offer you a pair of hands in these trying times?

you sweat. Your stomach flips again, just in case you missed it the first dozen times. Your mouth opens to release banalities and polite refusals, but no matter what you say, the hand salesperson won't back off.

You weren't intending to buy a pair of hands today. you can't afford them. You just wanted to browse, and imagine what it would be like to have hands of your own.

As your eyes flit about, searching for escape, a glint catches your attention. 

"What's that?" your question cuts the salesperson off, but you don't care. the sales person doesn't either, once they follow your gaze. 

Instead they coo as they start gestuing to a beautiful pair of hands in a white gold birdcage. They start telling you about how well trained these hands are, perfect for a musician. With piano and guitar mastered, and the ability to navigate place settings at a restaurant, they are impressive and well worth their $200 price tag.

But you just shake your head, "No,the cage behind that."

The salesperson's face falls into a sneer and you didn't realize how much much scorn could be packed into a single syllable until you hear them mutter that single, solitary "Oh"

They swiftly explain to you why you don't want those hands. Oh, sure, they can sew and knit and cook very well, but they're very moody, and don't always do as well as they could. Not to mention the quite unsavory obsession with costume jewelry.

But none of that matters. oh, sure, it's good to have an idea of the temperment and skills of hands before you buy them, but really you just saw them moping in their plastic cage and felt a kinship. And the price tag is layered with stickers, but the top one reads $15. You can swing that.

You walk out of the store and can't even wait till you get home. Stopping right there on the sidewalk, you open the cage to release your new hands.


End file.
